Hearts a Mess
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: An au in which Thor and Loki grow up in separate worlds. Thor trains to be a warrior of Asgard and Loki refines his magic on the battlefields of Jotunheim. Rating will go up.
1. Prologue

(A/N) The prologue to the coming chapters, catching everything up to a certain point so I can start writing. Also _spoiler alert_, this is going to be one of those, they have to get married for the sake of peace between their realms fics.

* * *

He's only ever heard of the sorcerer that resides at the heart of Jotunheim, right beside King Laufey himself. Countless times he had stayed up longer than permitted, squeezing himself between the soldiers of Asgard to listen to their tales of valor before being found by his mother. Always the men tell of how small the sorcerer is and how dark the Jotun's hair is, as black as his heart. Thor doesn't have to wait long before they warriors describe the magic this mysterious Jotun can wield, things that he isn't sure his father could even do. He's heard stories of entire battalions separated from the army by immense walls of ice. There are stories of how the Jotun can shape shift, appearing as an Asgaurdian and then turning back to his hateful form, slaying handfuls of them before disappearing in the blink of an eye. The stories he hated the most were the ones where soldiers died from nothing more than daggers of ice that appeared from nowhere, it angered him that the Jotun would be so sneaky as to kill from afar instead of facing them like man! In all his childish wisdom Thor had once proclaimed he would kill the spell caster when he grew old enough and the men had laughed, obliging to pat him on the shoulder and pander to his gleeful smile.

Sometimes Thor would lie awake in his vast bed and think of Jotunheim, he could only imagine what it would really look like. Once he had sought out pictures of it from the library but had been met with dreary books filled with long passages that only described the terrain. If he learned anything from those musty old books, it was that Jotunheim was nothing but ice made to look like extravagant palaces and the weather could make even the mightiest of warriors shiver. He dreams of standing next to his father, on the shores of Jotunheim, and hearing the cheers of their army when they finally defeat the Jotuns.

For years Thor grew up hearing of the Jotun sorcerer and for years he trained for the day that he would march to Jotunheim and fight against that menace. He gleans as much information as he can when he reaches the age old enough to at least sit with the warriors longer into the night. Centuries pass and the stories he'd hears of Jotunheim waned, become nothing more than border disputes and no longer the full-fledged battles he'd heard of.

Slowly, without his notice, the stories stop and one day hears the news from a servant that there would be talks of a peace treaty between Jotunheim and Asgard. He doesn't know what to feel and when he confronts his father the man confirms it. In a matter of hours his dreams of fighting through the hordes of frost giants are dashed and he is expected to receive both King Laufey and his sons with utmost respect in the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) I actually drew a picture of my version of Loki, you can find it on my tumblr (link is on my profile page) One side not, pardon any mistakes, its reaally late here.

* * *

There are preparations being made and Thor wants nothing to do with them. He stalked through the halls of Asgard, red cape dancing along the marble and loathed the very sight of servants and warriors readying things for the arrival of King Laufey. Food being prepared, tables cleaned and men shine their ceremonial armor to impress. It's all so normal, he's seen this kind of frantic movement inside the palace before, when they received the Elves many times in the past. Thor all but stomped to the training grounds and relished the sight of the warriors three and Sif fighting, finally, something to take his mind off of the coming days. They greet him with joyous calls and he sinks into the easy push and pull of scrapping with his friends.

All too quickly three days' time passed and he found himself standing beside his mother and father halfway down the bifrost, Heimdall an ever present statue at the end. He doesn't even realize he's fidgeting till he feels his mother's hand alight to his shoulder and she whispers for him to be calm. Easier said than done but his posture stiffens nonetheless. He had always been enchanted by the sight of the bifrost opening, thousands of colors dazzle around the entrance, beautiful enough to rival the bridge itself and in the blink of an eye the party of Jotuns is walking toward them. They are massive, at least a good two feet taller than his father and their skin a deep ocean blue. As they approach he can see the scars, jagged designs on their skin and the horns that curl from their faces. He could never have imagined them to look so otherworldly. The party stops a few paces away and King Laufey speaks.

"Hail, all father, we come to speak words of peace."

His father came forward and the two met, hands clasping around the other's forearms.

"Aye, King Laufey, let the words spoken from here forth be nothing but peaceful."

Everyone heard the soft snort at the all father's words and Thor could feel his blood boil; someone would dare mock his father? No one paid mind to it though and Laufey continued.

"My sons, Helblindi, Býleistr and Loki," he gestured to the two in front and apparently a third behind them, "have accompanied me on this journey for they have known nothing but war these many years."

Odin nodded, his face solemn, "Many in Asgard have grown hearing the stories of this wretched war, my son Thor included. Now is the time to end this and calm the storm we have stirred."

The two kings walk side by side back to the palace. His mother stands aside, pulling him with her by a gentle hand and the sons of Laufey follow. It's then Thor sees who had made the insulting noise and every single story from his childhood rushed to the forefront of his thoughts.

Raven black hair, gleaming red eyes and no taller than Thor himself is a Jotun trailing after the two taller frost giants and he knew just who the smirking prince was. The man continued on, barely nodding to them as he passed and his green cape fluttered in the wake of an ocean zephyr. Anger simmers under his skin and it takes more restraint than he knew he had to walk calmly behind the Jotun brothers. How could his father let such a rat into their palace and how could such a runt be so formidable?.

"Thor," Frigga whispered beside him, "it would be wise to put aside all that you have heard about their people and try to look a bit more welcoming."

"I will try mother."

Except he doesn't know how long he will have to try for and that is what trouble him the most. Once inside the palace, as per most customs on Asgard, there was a welcoming celebration for the party of Jotuns and all sorts of food were laid out on the numerous tables. Servants waited in the wings with pitchers of mead and empty plates were almost immediately replaced with full ones. At the head table Thor watched their guests, Laufey and Odin talked as if they are old friends, Helblindi and Býleistr focused on the food in front of them and then there was Loki.

The small frost giant ate so slowly it was as if nothing had disappeared from his plate but he's hardly paying attention to it, the man is looking around the grand hall like he's expecting some kind of attack. Then those crimson eyes fall on him and Thor feels the anger coming back. The Jotun smirked at him and raised a hand and he watched muscles tense as Loki waved it over the food in front of him. Immediately the food froze and he picked up a grape to eat it, looking all too pleased with himself.

For the rest of the meal Thor tried to ignore the fact that Loki froze anything and everything he could get his hands on, he even obliged to freeze some of Helblindi's food when the other asked him to. The night wore on and soon his father stood, the two kings adjourning to a private room to speak and then his father has the gall to ask him to show the brothers to the guest quarters.

The moment Laufey left the table the other three stood as if their presence wass no longer required. Frigga whispered into his ear to stop clenching his jaw and he led the giants from the waning party. It's like being followed by a ghost, or being haunted by a spirit, he knows they're behind him but he doesn't want to look back for fear of actually seeing them. One by one he showed them to a room till he was walking quietly, Loki just a step behind him.

He stood dutifully beside the last room and opened the door before standing aside. Loki smiled at him, teeth shockingly white and he glided forward. The gold clasps of his cloak glinted from the torches in the hallway as he swiveled around and a hand gently closed the door as he looked to Thor.

"Good night Odinson," he whispered and slipped into the room, braids trailing behind him and cloak just barely making it through the door as it closed.

Thor left with not but a glance at the door, eager to thaw the cold that had managed to seep into his skin somehow.

/

Morning brought with it the painful fact that the Jotuns would still be residing in the halls of Asgard. Thor was reluctant to leave his room and face the men, though he's saved the choice when a servant called on him; his mother was waiting in the gardens. Frigga rested on a bench, a book open in her lap and when he's seated next to her she finally looks at him.

"You called for me mother?"

"Yes. Thor, your behavior at the feast last night was most unbecoming of a prince."

"What-"

His mother closes the book in her lap rather loudly and he sits a little straighter.

"Staring at them as if they are here to do nothing more than fight. I do not even want to begin to describe how sickened your face became when their youngest performed magic. Your entire attitude spoke of misplaced hatred; they are here for peace Thor."

Sighing he looked away, truly he had not realized he was making faces, he would strive to hide it better.

"My apologies mother. I will try to be a better host."

"You fail to understand my intentions Thor. I'm not asking you to tolerate them, I am asking that you understand them."

"Understand? Mother, for years I have heard nothing but stories of-"

"Exactly," she interrupted him, "stories Thor."

Standing up Thor swept his hands out, "You say that Laufey comes to our kingdom not because we have beaten his people down, defeated his armies, but because he truly seeks peace. No, he comes here because he cannot stand up to us any longer, Asgard has proven itself against them and those Jotuns have not the strength to defend themselves. Peace is their only option."

His mother shook her head and before she could reply Thor left the gardens, his mood dipped into annoyance and frustration. Had he known his mother would try to lecture him, Thor would have feigned sickness and sulked in his room. Upon entering the feasting hall he was glad to see many of the warriors back in their daily armor and to his delight the warriors three and Sif eating breakfast as well. He joined them with a smile and already the morning seemed to be looking up.

Before he was able to escape to the training grounds he was once again summoned, this time to his father at one of the balconies overlooking Asgard. To his dismay the peace talks were still going on and would be for a few days if he read his father's careful words right.

"Thor, Laufey's youngest has requested entrance into our forests and I know of the prince's extensive affinity for magic. He will be allowed but only with an escort, Thor you are to accompany Prince Loki."

"Father, any warrior may join him, why must-"

"Enough, it is a gesture of goodwill that I would trust you alongside Laufey's son, do not argue with me."  
Thor had to bite back an exasperated sigh but nodded, "As you wish father."

He was dismissed to collect the sorcerer from where he had been waiting in his chambers. The Jotun prince was in nothing but trousers that came to his knees, the man had foregone his cloak and replaced it with a bag slung over one shoulder. They didn't speak the entire walk, not as Thor stopped by the armory to pick up his sword or when they finally left the palace.

/

They're standing at the edge of one of the larger forests and Thor feels like maybe he should say something about the wild boars and massive bears that roamed inside. Or he would have, if Loki hadn't just brushed past him and started to walk in without a word.

"Wait, you do not know these forests-"

The Jotun prince looked at him from over his shoulder and merely smirked, "Just try to keep up Odinson."

Loki slipped away, over gnarled tree roots, between bushes and if Thor hadn't known better, he would have thought the sorcerer to be part deer or something. Hurrying after he ducked around branches and tried to keep from slipping over wet moss.

For the better part of an hour he followed the Jotun prince, sometimes he had thought the man lost, only to catch a glimpse of a black braid or blue skin and then he would be hot on the trail again. Finally, the sorcerer stopped in a small clearing and Thor wanted to throttle the Jotun. Circling around he watched as Loki bent over, placing a hand on the ground before speaking words of magic. From nowhere frost clawed at the ground spreading out and then the sorcerer raised his hand. Appearing, as If the earth itself had birthed it, a long staff grew from the dirt made of ice and when Loki pulled his hand away it stood straight with no assistance.

"What are you doing Laufeyson, I will not allow you to-"

"Stay your tongue," Loki hissed, "I am merely sending a message back to my father's palace. Or would you rather no word be sent and our people fear the worst for us?"

Thor resisted scowling, "Continue then."

From the top of the staff, encased in ice a blue fire burned then spilled out from its cage and Loki withdrew from his satchel a rolled piece of parchment. Muttering another incantation over the message he held it over the flames and it was engulfed, burning until the ashes too were swallowed by the fire. Brushing his hands off on his pants Loki merely waved his hand and the staff descended into the earth and the frost melted into water.

"Now that, that is done, I want to gather plants."

Thor didn't agree or decline but merely followed the man into the forest, thankfully at a more leisurely pace. He couldn't even begin to recognize half the plants and roots that Loki dug up from the ground, but each and every one went into his pack and it seemed never ending. From where he stood, a few paces behind the Jotun Thor could not help but look at the designs across Loki's back. They were much different than the one he had seen on the others, instead of sharp lines his were swirling and if possible, softer looking. It's odd, he thinks, that one so small as Loki could be revered as so formidable that most warriors he knew of would never want to face the prince alone.

Following quietly he continued to watch and if possible, learn something from the little frost giant. All he knew was that somewhere under all that hair the man's horn sprouted from the back of his head and curled forward, the others of his family all curled backwards. Loki moved so quietly Thor might have thought the little frost giant had grown up in such forests, but he had not heard any stories of there ever being any forest on Jotunheim, maybe the prince had to tread lightly for reasons unknown to him.

For all their wandering Thor had only thought they would be out for a couple of hours, but now the sun was high and blazing down signaling somewhere around noon time.

"We should head back, they will be expecting us at-"

"Go ahead, I am not yet done."

Clenching his hands Thor resisted dragging the man back by his ridiculous braids.

"I am to escort you through this forest, I will not leave you alone."

Loki snorted, "Go catch something to eat, I will be at the lake."

With that the prince walked away and Thor watched, how one person could be so aggravating he couldn't fathom. It didn't take him long to trap a rabbit and find the lake Loki had mentioned. His satchel was there, his pants were there and yet there was no prince. Thor set about preparing his own food and waited. Truthfully, if the Jotun had somehow been snatched up by a bear or something he would not lose sleep over it. His fantasy did not come true for a commotion in the water drew his attention and from the depths came Loki and his catch.

Had Thor known the man was nude he would not have stared so long, but his eyes lighted onto the Jotun's lithe form and he marveled at how the markings of his skin continued even where his clothes hid. Were they ceremonial, maybe for passage into manhood or were natural? There many things about Jotuns he did not know and it struck him then that all he knew were what the warriors brought back from battle and the vague books from the library.

"As amused as I am by that dumb look on your face, keep staring and you will find the consequences not to your liking."

Snapping his eyes back to the rabbit cooking Thor didn't reply and promptly ignored the prince as he pulled his trouser back on. They say in silence, cooking at their respective little fires and out the corner of his Thor watched as Loki methodically squeezed the water from his braids. Tension and silence swirled together around them and though neither was apt to striking up a conversation, eventually they had to leave. Loki continued to gather plants on the way back, as if the handfuls he had gathered before weren't enough. Their arrival at the palace was quiet and soon Thor found himself alone, Loki having slipped away to unknown places.

That night he dined with his mother, a simple meal but one he enjoyed nonetheless for his mother relayed some of what was going on between Odin and Laufey.

"Is that all they're talking about? I find it hard to believe that they should have any say in the matter," Thor groused around a leg of meat.

"Come now Thor, the frost giants have lived on Jotunheim as long as we have here in Asgard. Odin is a fair ruler and will conduct the terms as such. Borders are very important to both parties."

"They should be so lucky to have the all father to speak to and not I."

"Oh Thor, were these roles reversed you would be grateful for one as giving as your father."

Thor only hummed in acknowledgment, he knew when talking back to his mother would get him nowhere; she was the image of patience. Bidding her goodnight he left and as he walked in silence his thoughts drifted back to the forest. The Jotun prince was more than he appeared to be, he seemed not only highly versed in the arcane art, but in traveling through the forest and was a natural swimmer. Before residing to his room Thor veered toward the library, surely there was _something _he had missed from his younger years of only skimming the many books that offered information about the other realms.

Entering the vast chamber he could smell the must of old books bound in leather. Pacing through the shelves he watched title after title go bye, surely the librarians had no thought it useful to move the books around? Round the library he went and now everything looked so different, he hadn't been there in years and frustration was starting to get the better of him. None of the titles look familiar and when he rounded yet another corner near the back he stopped, boots shuffling to halt when he saw he was not alone.

Two blood red eyes peered up at him, Loki was situated on the floor books piled around him as if he intended to read all of them that night.

"That idiotic look upon your face is starting to suit you more than that of restrained anger. Ah, there it is, has it been so long?"

Thor all but growled, "Good evening little Jotun."

Loki sneered at him but didn't seem ready to throw any more verbal knives his way, merely dipped his head back into the book he had been reading. Thor thus spent the next ten minutes looking around once more before he finally found the shelf of books dedicated to the other realms tucked into a corner. Rubbing his hands across the worn spines he finally found the flaking lettering that said 'Jotunheim'. Pulling it out he began to read, if impatiently for all the time he had spent just trying to find the damned thing. Minutes went by and nothing, all the same information he could remember from his younger years. Jotunheim, according to the text, was a wasteland of ice and snow drifts.

"Your books detailing my realm are insultingly ignorant of its true beauty."

The voice wavered mere inches from Thor's ear and his hands snapped together, closing the book as if caught reading something he shouldn't. Looking back Loki was standing there, arms crossed and face blank as he stared at the book in Thor's hands. Gripping the book tightly Thor stood a little straighter.

"I admit that I have not seen Jotunheim, but for all the years my people have been there, I have not heard a tale of forests on its icy plains. Today you traveled through the trees like one who is born there."

It sounded more like an accusation than a question and Loki quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Odinson, there is more to Jotunheim than you could ever dare dream of. I would not expect one such as yourself to understand the kinds of beauty it has to offer."

Thor leaned toward him, he's only taller than Loki by a couple inches but he likes that fact he can stare the Jotun down, "What do you mean, one such as myself?"

"You were no doubt born into silk and gold and from the day you could walk I expect you have been told that the throne will be yours. One such as yourself has only know the lavishness of a palace and the suns blessings. Jotunheim is encased in ice and because of that its beauty is unparalleled to your sickening warmth and nauseating excessiveness you would call wealth."

"Excessiveness? We rejoice in life, we enjoy the goods we are given-"

"You throw them away once they have lost your fancy. On Jotunheim nothing is wasted, everything has a _purpose_."

They are so close now that Thor can feel the coolness of Loki's breath across his face, he can see a fire burning behind those crimson eyes and in the back of his mind he thinks that maybe Loki's words seemed to have a deeper meaning than the frivolity of palace life. Thor knows that if he stays here any longer he won't be able to stop himself from trying to strangle the sorcerer. Though Loki seemed to have realized something before him, his eyes going wide and then he relaxed, his features settling back into that of carefully blank expression.

"Pardon my words Odinson, I did not mean to offend."

Taken aback Thor didn't have words for the sudden change in attitude; Loki bid him good night and then turned on his bare heel and strode away. He stood for a minute trying to think of why the other man would have such a switch of character. Quietly he replaced the book and left the library. Walking back to his room Thor was no closer to understanding the strange sorcerer then he was to learning about Jotunheim.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) woof this chapter ended up having a lot more dialogue than I expected.

* * *

Thor sees neither hide nor tail of Loki the next day. In fact, he only glimpsed Laufey, Helbindi and Býleistr at the eating hall before meeting with his father in one of the adorning rooms of the throne room. Walking in he saw the map of Jotunheim laid out on a table in the middle. All over it were jagged lines representing borders and he knew this was at least part of what the talks had been about. Standing across the table from his father he waited patiently for the man to speak. He looked deep in thought, his hands resting just at the edge of worn parchment.

"Thor, what you see is only a fraction of the negotiations between Jotunheim and Asgard."

Sometime, Thor thinks, his mother must have voiced his opinion to his father and now he was seeing behind the scenes. Apparently they did share everything, down to conversations at meal times. Nodding he slowly circled the map, the lines would have seemed chaotic and nonsensical to one who hadn't seen map such as these before. Thor could remember the days of being up tutors, forced to sit and look at maps of other realms, to memorize their borders and why their borders were at certain places and not others. His father had pushed Jotunheim's borders back a bit, just enough that if ever war broke out again, and there would be no stopping them from setting up encampments comfortably away from the battlefield. Laufey he thought, no doubt knew exactly what his father was up to and didn't have a leg to stand on to go against it.

"Laufey spoke to me of his son's trip through the forest," Thor tried to hold back a grimace, "you did well Thor."

Looking up at his father confirmed the man had the slightest of smiles wrinkling his aged face.

"I was merely doing what was asked of me."

"We must strive to welcome Laufey and his sons into our palace, they will leave here in a few days' time and with them they will bring news back to Jotunheim. Thor, I would implore you to do more than just what is asked of you."

"Yes father."

The all father came around the table, gripping his son's hand tight and nodded. With that Thor left, he was not keen on this idea of spending more time than he had to with the Jotuns, he detoured to find his friends instead. Thankfully he was directed into town, away from the palace and its stifling disposition.

/

He had to tread lightly, sitting here next to his brothers Loki didn't even want to entertain the idea that his father knew what had transpired between Thor and he the previous night. The words had rushed out of him without warrant, but the Asgardian's stupid, stupid face just wouldn't let him stop. Thor was tall, brutish looking and from what he had witnessed from seeing the man with his companions, loud and annoying. Were he not supposed to make nice with any and all Asgardian he met; Loki would have transformed the prince into a toad, or maybe a fly.

"Father," Býleistr began and the other brothers waited stiffly beside him, "should you not be with the all father?"

All four of them were adjourned to their father's room, sitting on the balcony overlooking some of the forest Loki had traversed the previous day.

"No, today we are separated to think of what has been already been discussed before meeting again."

"What has been decided then," Helblindi spoke up.

Their father did not speak right away; he stared out at the foreign land surrounding them and sighed.

"We are losing much of land around my palace to their borders. Odin is strong in his resolve, though he does not say it, he is punishing us, making sure that if ever we rose against Asgard again we would not have the advantage that let us hold on for so long before."

Loki stood, sweeping his cape out of the way as he walked to the railing, "If ever we rose against them we would not need that land, father, in the time we have spent here I can already see the corridors that would allow us passage from Jotunheim to Asgard."

"Loki," Helblindi tried to scold, "do not say such things, the gatekeeper could here you."

Turning around sharply Loki scoffed, "They gatekeeper cannot see any of us, my magic shrouds us in darkness, he is deaf and blind to our dealings."

"The all father has not mentioned this," Laufey murmured his gaze thoughtful now, "continue seeking out these pathways my son."

"What would you have us do," Býleistr questioned.

"Watch, observe the Asgardians, they are not so wary as to conceal their training from us."

Together they ate lunch and Laufey relayed the finer details of just what borders were being pushed, which land would no longer be theirs. It was a difficult thing to believe that when they returned home, there would be parts no longer open to them, where once they could ride without worry, they would now have to memorize the territories off limits to them.

/

Ducking low Thor crouched beside Fandral, he could Sif a few yards away and Volstagg and Hogun should be somewhere across from them in the bushes. Tonight they would dine on wild board and Thor, the warriors three and Sif would be the ones to catch it. They were closing in on one of the massive pigs and when Sif gave the signal, Thor and Fandral charged forward, frightening the animal into the waiting grasp of Hogun and Volstagg, Sif made sure the animal didn't escape by charging a different direction. Together they felled the beast easily, working in tandem no one was skewered upon its sharp tusks or trampled underneath its impressive weight. Hauling the thing back was another story, it was roughly the size of Sif and would not just be slung over one shoulder.

The arduous trip back took longer than expected; they were at least able to make it in time to deliver the thing to the kitchens to be prepared. Thor parted ways with his friends to get ready for dinner, he was in high spirits and the prospect of everyone enjoying the food he had caught could only put a grin on his face. He even had the pleasure of escorting his mother to the great hall, her hands woven gracefully around his arm as they walked to the head table. Odin arrived shortly afterwards and then Laufey with his sons.

Quickly servants brought out plates heaped with foods, steaming and smelling heavenly. The royal court was all gathered and Thor eagerly welcomed his friends to sit with him and shared with the other honored warriors at the table the story behind the boar they were feasting on. When the food was eaten and exhaustion pulled everyone away from the tables the palace soon settled down and slept.

/

On the third day Thor was pulled away from the palace to deal with minor skirmishes in the city. Loki kept to himself in his room, meditating on the dark passages around Asgard while his brothers milled about the training grounds.

Laufey sat across from Odin, laid out between them stretched the expanses Jotunheim's written defeat.

"We have argued and negotiated for unending hours and now you wish for one more condition?"

"It will benefit both our realms," Odin offered.

"So you say...come, tell me what it is you want."

"A marriage to unite our kingdoms."

Laufey's laughter was dry and sarcastic, "I did not know you kept such feelings for me."

The teasing tone, so unusual for the stoic king, didn't slip by the all father and just the barest of smiles quirked his lips.

"Who would you have brought together?"

"My son Thor and your son Loki."

It was like a trigger and Laufey sat up straighter, his face no longer held the twinkle of amusement, "That is a heavy price to pay for peace, Odin."

"Aye, but this peace was not won lightly, sacrifices must be made and those sacrifices will better the future between Jotunheim and Asgard."

"My son will not be a consort, a harem boy or some palace whore. Loki is gifted, he is dangerous and tactful, he will not settle for a low place in your court."

"I would not imagine it, I know that your race can bear children, any child conceived between Thor and Loki will be recognized. Loki will be queen beside Thor when he rules."

Laufey snorted and sat back, "That is if Loki will ever let your son touch him."

Odin sighed, "They will see in time that the union between them was not some cruel decision meant to part Loki from his family or to hinder Thor with marriage, but that their union will be a symbol for all the realms to see." Between the kings a heavy silence weighed down Odin's lingering words. Neither knew what the outcome would be but the prospects were promising.

"Alright but that is the last of what I will give up to you all father."

"Our efforts here will not be in vain."

Both agreed to announce the terms the following day and together they departed from the conference room. When Odin arrived at his chambers warmth settled in his heart, Frigga was seated on the balcony.

"My queen," he greeted gently and sat beside her.

"Back so soon, was the negotiation well?"

"We have concluded the talks with one last agreement."

Frigga turned her eyes to him and watched the wrinkles of her husband's face deepen from worry.

"Thor is to be married to Laufey's son, Loki."

"Oh."

Her response was neither surprised nor disappointed, it was more curious than anything else.

"Yes, Loki will be Thor's queen and if a child is conceived between them, it will be a rightful heir."

"Hmm, that is if Thor can get past all that nonsense your warriors stuffed into his head."

"Aye...it will not be an easy marriage."

Odin knew exactly how his son would react and because of that he worried for the palace and all those inside, Thor did not always think straight when he was angry. Before he could sink deeper into thinking of things that had not yet happened, two thin hands cupped his jaw and he looked up to his wife.

"Everything will be alright my king, your decision was wise."

Frigga placed a light kiss upon the man lips before she sat back and lamented over the arduous task of getting everything ready for a wedding and Odin smiled.

/

He was so entangled in the web of shadows that Loki almost didn't hear the sound of someone knocking at his door. Getting up he obliged to open it and saw that his brothers were waiting for him. Laufey had ordered them to his room to speak. After they arrived and Laufey had locked the door they sat together, their father looked almost grim.

"We have finished the talks and I must tell you of something before you are taken by it tomorrow…Loki will marry Thor."

It was Helblindi who spoke first, "What! You cannot give Loki over to these barbarians!"

"Hush," Loki growled beside him.

Father and son stared at one another

"You will be Thor's queen when he rules-" Býleistr stifled a laugh and in reaction Loki snapped his head to look at his brother, muttering a few words before the frost giant slipped out of his chair asleep.

Loki stood and paced away from the table.

"Surely father you cannot believe I will go through with this!"

"You will, Loki and there will be no arguments about it. Your union to Thor will join Jotunheim and Asgard together."

"Hah! How can you believe that filthy lie? Do not think I will sit idly by while I am bartered away!"

Laufey stood and Helblindi dragged his brother and himself away from the fuming giants.

"Loki do not make this difficult, you are doing your realm a great service-"

"But at what cost! I have no say, it is my life you have sold to these brutes and I must now endure it," Loki was almost screaming, his teethed bared in anger and betrayal.

"Enough! Stop acting like a child, you will marry Thor and that is final."

Laufey's voice boomed through the room and rattled into Loki's bones. He was in no way a willing participant but if he ran now, if he slipped into a dark passage way he would be hunted till the end of time, he was sure of it. Looking down Loki gritted his teeth and finally spoke.

"As you wish father."

He then disappeared in the blink of an eye leaving the remaining Jotuns to sit in the silence of his departure.

"Get your brother to his room, hopefully he will wake before the announcements tomorrow," Laufey sighed.

Helblindi carried Býleistr away and left their father to think.

/

Loki is a ominous shadow down in the gardens of Asgard. He wanted to run, or maybe burn the trees down, freeze the flowers so they'd shatter with the slightest of touches and just expel the pent up anger and magic vibrating through his muscles. And crossed Loki paced, ducking under archways and avoided any guard or server that might be passing through. Eventually he seated himself in between to large sculpted bushes that looked like cones and preceded to pick the leaves and burn each one individually.  
His father was out of his mind if he thought marrying Thor would bring any kind of peace, if anything their people would protest his absence, he was at least an asset back in Jotunheim. He would be nothing but a prized whore here in Asgard and attached to an oaf of a king no less. Loki did not show up for dinner that evening.

Thor on the other hand was blissfully unawares, the only suspicion that something might he wrong was the almost terse looks upon his parent's face when Laufey said he didn't know where Loki was. Good riddance was all he could think, a dinner without that sour faced sorcerer would do them all good.

Helblindi was not prepared to see his older but much shorter brother in his room when he left dinner. Hurriedly he shut the door and locked it and strode over to where he brother sat melancholically on the bed.

"Brother, you have been gone all day."

"Would you blame me? Am I not allowed some kind of freedom before I am to be made a kept pet?"

"You will not be treated as such."

"Oh Helblindi you are blind. Magic is the only thing they will hold in high regard, I am still a Jotun."

"Loki," the taller frost giant sat beside his brother, the bed creaked under his weight, "I would choose a different fate for you had I the power."

Loki sighed, he stared down at the sheets and traced the threads as he leaned over to rest his head against his brother's shoulder.

"I could run, use the dark passages and no one would find me."

"Father would be beyond angry, he wouldn't let you get away with it."

Loki growled softly and laid down curling in on himself and picked at the sheets with a glare.

"Helblindi you are my favorite and I am not sorry for saying it."

"As you've said many times before."

"You must visit me in this cage so the days will not be so bleak."

"I will bring you gifts from Jotunheim," Helblindi chuckled.

"You will have to bring the whole ocean to satisfy the longing I know will squeeze around my heart like a snake."

Helblindi didn't reply, he could see the simmering anger in his brothers' eyes. Loki didn't leave the room that night and they talked quietly for hours later.

/

Everyone, the royal family, warriors and scholars alike in the throne room, when Odin raised the gleam staff in his hand silence filled the room and he began a lengthy speech. It filled the area with Jotun names, border placements, the gifts the royal family of Jotunheim would pay in tribute and in one breath he announced the marriage of his son Thor to Laufey's son Loki. Loki didn't dare look out at the crowd, he knew exactly where they would be looking, between the two intended princes to see their reactions. The Jotun prince was the image of blasé indifference as he kept his eyes on the all father. Thor, on the other hand was nowhere to be seen, the young prince reeled from the news and because he knew Odin would only stifle his protests here in front of the court he turned and left, confusion and disgust roiling inside his chest.

Odin announced the wedding would be in a months' time and Jotunheim and Asgard were now allies. Hesitant applause soon grew into a cacophony of approval and when all was said and done no one was surprised to see the sky above the palace churning with dark clouds.

The halls of Asgard echoed with the sound of a prince's anger as he clashed in the training grounds long into the night.


End file.
